(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inspection device for wiring of an integrated circuit, and in particular, an inspection device which can be easily fabricated and provides accuracy in inspection of ICs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown an integrated circuit 10 fixed to a base board 11 and a plurality of wires 12 connected the base board 11 to the integrated circuit 10 (IC). A plastic package is used to from into a plastic housing 13, thereby the IC connected to the base board 11 and provides its functions. Due to the sizes of the electronic appliances, the wiring 12 of an integrated circuit 10 may be exposed to the outer surface of the plastic housing 13 and become damaged. Therefore, it is a need to select the good wiring of the integrated circuit 10 prior to its application. Referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, the conventional inspection device comprises a seat body 20 and a top cover 30, and the top end face of the seat body 20 is provided with cavity 21 of an appropriate depth. The two lateral side of the cavity 21 are withholding protruded edge 22 and the two lateral sides of the end face on the seat body 20 is provided with a plurality of positioning pegs 23. The top cover 30 has a hollow region 31 which is corresponding to the cavity slot 21 of the end face of the seat body 20. The two interior sides of the hollow region 31 are provided with grooves 32 and the base edge of the top cover 30 is provided with a plurality of positioning holes 34 for the insertion of the positioning pegs 23 such that the seat body 20 and the top cover 30 are aligned and positioned. Therefore, the base board 11 of the IC 10 can be mounted to the withholding protruded edge 22 of the seat body 20 and the bade body circuit 10 is positioned within the cavity 21, and the top cover 30 is covered on to the end face of the seat body 20. At this instance, the inspection glass 33 can be removed to inspect whether the wiring 12 has contacted the inspection glass 33 so as to determine whether the wiring 12 is an acceptable or is rejected.
However, this conventional device has the following drawbacks:
(1) Due the close distance between the groove 32 and the bottom edge of the top cover 30, the fabrication of the top cover 30 is difficult and the size has to be very precise. Thus the cost of fabrication is high.
(2) As the base board 11 is positioned at the withholding protruded edge 22, if the base board 11 has a slight bend, the inspection result will be affected.
(3) The positioning holes 34 for insertion by the pegs 23 frequently cause misalignment and the peg 23 may be broken due to impact of the top cover 30.
(4) The inspection glass 33 cannot fully cover the base board 11 and the inspection of wiring 12 may wrongly contact the integrated circuit 10, causing damage to the products.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inspection device for wiring of an integrated circuit, which can solve the above-mentioned drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inspection device for wiring of integrated circuit (IC), which is easily made and provides a better accuracy in inspection of ICs.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an inspection device for wiring of integrated circuit comprising a base seat and an inspection cover, wherein the top end of the base seat is provided with cavity of appropriate depth and having supporting rib, and the two lateral sides of the cavity are provided with protruded edge a little higher than the cavity, the inspection cover having two side blocks is provided with an extended frame stripe such that the two side blocks and the two frame stripes are formed into a frame body, and corresponding stripes are formed between the two side blocks such that the corresponding stripes divides the frame body into a plurality of observation region, and each observation region is adapted for inspection plate made from a transparent material, and the two side withholding seat of the inspection plate are located at the end face of the two side blocks, and the inspection plate moves along the end face of the two side blocks, and by means of two side-sealing block, the lateral side of the inspection cover is fixed and the individual inspection plate is limited to the position such that the plate will not dislocate, and the two frame stripe of the inspection cover and the corresponding base edge are mounted with corresponding protruded edge which is corresponding to the withholding protruded edge of the base seat and the supporting ribs; thereby the base plate of the IC is positioned at the withholding protruded edge of the base seat and at the end face of the supporting stripe, then the inspection cap correspondingly covers the base seat and the inspection plate is used to inspect the height of arch of the wiring of the integrated circuit.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.